


Distance

by Lumelle



Series: D18 Firsts [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino misses Kyouya. Sadly, he can't make the plane go any faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series written for Hibari's birthday 5/5/2011. 18 "D" fics, each 1318 words long (as D = 13 in hexadecimal), each written for the theme "firsts". The theme for this fic is "first time apart."

"Romario?"

"Hmm?" His right-hand man didn't lift his eyes from the magazine he was reading. Not that Dino supposed he could blame him.

"How much longer until we land?"

"Seven hours, ten minutes," Romario replied, not even glancing at his watch, eyes still fixed on whatever was so interesting in the magazine. "Which is five minutes less than it was five minutes ago when you asked me last, Boss."

"...Sorry." Dino sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Didn't mean to pester you like that."

"I know you didn't, Boss." Good, old Romario, telling him nothing was wrong even when he acted like a whiny little kid.

"I just wish we could get there sooner." This, too, was the umpteenth time he said such a thing, but he couldn't help it. He did wish as much, realistic or not.

"I know you do, Boss." Romario's eyes didn't stray from the magazine. "I did suggest taking an overnight flight so you could have just spent your time sleeping."

"But then I would have had to wait even longer," Dino sighed. It was unfair, anyway. Why did Japan have to be on the other side of the globe anyway? It would have been much more convenient if it had been closer. "It's been far too long, Romario..."

"You've spent longer times in Italy before, Boss," Romario pointed out. Dino had to admit it was a rather reasonable point, not that it made it any more pleasant. "There's no need for you to be so anxious now."

"That's different, though." Dino resisted the urge to pout. He wasn't a little kid, damn it. He wouldn't sulk over such a matter, even if it was quite tempting to do so.

"Oh?" Romario turned to look at him at last, eyebrows raised. "And how is it that different?"

"Ah, because –" Dino started to speak, then paused. Why was it different, anyway? Yes, he always wanted to get back to Japan, but he didn't mind being in Italy, either. He quite liked his home. So why had he now been so anxious to get to Japan as soon as he could get away from his work?

Except he knew very well why, his traitorous mind whispered. He knew why he wanted, no, needed to get back as soon as possible. He knew what he was waiting for. Too bad it was something he could never admit to Romario, not aloud.

For a moment Romario looked at him, expecting an answer. Then he turned back to his magazine. Dino could have sworn his lips twitched just a bit. "It's all right, Boss," he said. "He's not going anywhere."

A slight flush took over Dino's cheeks. He was well aware Romario knew him through and through, the man had been looking after him ever since he was a kid after all, but it was still somewhat embarrassing to realize just how transparent he was to his old friend in a matter like this.

He supposed it was better than the alternative, though. At least it was clear Romario didn't disapprove of his feelings, which was more than he could hope for from most people. When the word got out, he was sure there would be a huge scandal. And it was when, not if. Things like this could be hidden in the mafia for quite a while, but not forever. Nothing was a better festering place for rumours and gossip than a semi-closed society with strict social norms.

Oh, he was well aware it was idiotic of him. If he had been more sensible, he would have forgotten about his stupid attraction, picked a proper young heiress and carried on the family name as expected. The last thing he would have done was risking both his and his family's reputation by getting mixed up in a scandalous affair involving another family's guardian. A male guardian at that, too. It was downright irresponsible of him.

He couldn't help it, though. Sighing, he turned his gaze out of the window. Not that there was much to see, mind, with the clouds underneath them, the occasional glimpse of the land not quite enough to keep his interest. There was only one cloud he wanted to see.

Kyouya. His Kyouya. The feared Cloud Guardian of Vongola. Most people had the good sense to stay out of his way as much as they could. Dino had to be the only person to yearn to see him like this, the only person insane enough to miss him. Even so, he couldn't help himself. He wanted to, no, needed to see Kyouya as soon as possible.

He had always been happy to see his student, at least once he had gotten over the initial shock of meeting the aloof brat. However, since he had realized just how happy he was to see him, he had started looking for any excuse to make a trip to Japan. And ever since his last trip, he had found himself unable to stop thinking of going back. He felt like a love-struck teenager, only he had never been quite so smitten even back in his teens.

Kyouya was his. He had managed to make Kyouya his at last, not that the younger man himself would have agreed but then Kyouya never agreed with him about anything if he could annoy Dino by disagreeing. It was just another reason why Dino's mind kept telling him he had to be insane to be involved in this particular affair, with his body and heart both yelling at his mind to shut up. However, no amount of disagreements or glares or scowls could change the fact of what had happened.

He had slept with Kyouya. Had sex with him. Made love to him. Kyouya was his lover, now, not just a wayward student he was trying his darnedest to corrupt. His lover who just happened to live on the opposite side of the Earth. Dino wasn't sure what higher power he had managed to enrage and how, but he imagined it amounted to at least stealing a holy artefact from the house of gods and setting it on fire just to watch the pretty flames.

It was worth it, he reminded himself. When he finally got to Japan and met Kyouya again, it would be worth the wait. Kyouya always was.

Romario was no longer reading the magazine, he realized, having instead lit up a cigarette, eyes directed at something in the distance. As he noticed Dino looking at him, he gave a glance in return. "Yes, Boss?"

"Am I an idiot, Romario?"

His right-hand man blinked at the question. "Why do you ask that, Boss?"

"You know why." Dino sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Am I an idiot for doing this? For flying to the other end of the Earth just to be with someone who is pretty much the worst possible choice for a lover I could find?"

"I would never call anybody an idiot for pursuing happiness, Boss." Romario gave him a small smile. "Even if the happiness is found in unexpected places."

"You're biased as hell, aren't you, Romario?"

"I happen to like you enough that I want to see you happy, Boss." Romario took a drag of his cigarette, then added, "So, yes, I am biased. I may wish you had found a somewhat more conventional happiness, if only because it would bring you less problems, but if a violent little brat makes you happy, I'll make sure you get that bit of happiness." He paused. "No offense meant to Hibari, Boss."

"Well, he is a violent little brat. I should know." Dino gave a weary chuckle. Why, yes, he was insane for this. "...Thanks, Romario."

"Being on your side is my job, boss."

"Still." Somehow, Dino managed to feel a bit less anxious. "Romario?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"...How much longer until we land?"


End file.
